Aofie: The Special Jewelry Maker Part 3
by Ashiieee
Summary: Aofie has caught up to Lisa, but Lisa ended up hiding! What will Aofie do when she finds her?


Here is Aofie: The special Jewlery maker part 3. Enjoy! ^_^

I have dedicated this story to OroKabuLover

* * *

Lola gawked at Aofie, trembling at the sight of the bloody girl.

"Y-you... who are you?!" The girl know as Lola, quickly spoke out with a loud voice seasoned with disbelief and shock. Aofie grabbed her chest with her pale hand and groaned out with a dramatic scene. "You don't even remember me! It was only 30 minutes ago... Lola."

Instantly, Lola paled. Aofie smiled at this. Lola knew what happened, she was trying to play innocent and stupid. But that was not going to end well with Aofie.

With a stutter and stammer, Lola backed away awkwardly as if trying to make it out as if she wasn't moving at all. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about..". Before Lola could back away any further, Aofie lunged out and stumbled onto Lola, punching her to the floor. Lola landed with a heavy thud and silently croaked out a painful sigh. Blinking her eyes heavily, Lola snapped them open wide as a shadow coated her upper body from the waist up. Standing above her with two legs on each sides of her waist was Aofie.

As Aofie bent her body to the point where her face was close to Lola's face, (A/N: Real quick, when Aofie bent her body, she bent her body to where she was still standing over Lola, but bent her upper body downwards to put her face close to Lola's.), she cocked her head to the side and snickered. "Lola... I have a request for you!" Aofie's voice began to sound cheery and excited. Lola didn't answer... instead she just averted her eyes away to avoid Aofie's crazy stare.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" Aofie shouted and slapped Lola's face so she would face her again. "..." Lisa closed her eyes and shut them tightly. This enraged Aofie even more. "Hm.. fine then... if you won't look at me... then I will make you.."

* * *

**LISA'S P.O.V**

I closed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to look at Aofie. `**_I-I cannot believe it though! Aofie... s-she was... still alive?! But how?!`_ **(A/N: The "`" along with the **BOLD **and _italic _structure indicate that this is Lisa's thoughts)

"..." I heard Aofie speak with an angry tone, then soon the shadow above me was gone, and light shined through my eyelids. I then heard footsteps walking calmly... it sounded as if they were going to the kitchen area. Not too long after that, I heard a sharp metalic sound. Almost as if something was being pulled out of a drawer. Suddenly, I heard Aofie's voice rin from the kitchen, her voice sounded so... happy..?

"Lisa my dear, please report to the kitchen!" Aofie's devilish tone had slashed through the quietness, leaving my body aching and trembling with fear. Even though I was terrified, I chose not to come into the kitchen, nor answer. Instead, I turned around and as silent as I could...

I ran up the stairs.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The clock mounted onto the wall began to tick loudly. Glancing over at it, Aofie watched the hands slowly move to a different number as the smallest and thin hand kept moving each second.

**TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK**

"7:55 huh?" Aofie said. "Well I have to leave around...hmm... 8:30.." Talking to herself, Aofie turned her attention to the kitchen door and frowned slightly. "Lisa.. I said report to the kitchen please!" _No answer. _Her patience began to wear thin like a rope slowly unwinding itself fromt the top, to the bottom.

"Report to the kitchen NOW, Lisa." _Still no answer. _Aofie closed her eyes and rested her fingers upon her temple, breathing heavily with irritation. As she waited for Lisa to walk in, her irritation grew to frustration. Aofie's rope was on a thin line begging to snap.

After minutes, and minutes of countless waiting, Aofie had finally had it with the stubborn girl. Her hands clawed at the knife, picking it up and running out of the kitchen, grasping the kitchen door and slamming it into the wall as she forcefully opened it. She then ran into the previous room where Lisa was.

"I TOLD YOU, TO REPORT TO THE FUC..." Aofie stopped shouting and stopped walking. Lisa wasn't there.

With confusion and anger, Aofie made her away around the whole room, checking under the chairs, couches, and coffee tables to see if Lisa was hiding under any. None of them had Lisa cowering under them.

Because of Lisa's absence, Aofie began to chuckle madly as she put her hand on a wooden mini table beside the couch, and with one movement of her hand, she flipped the table over.

"LISA WHEN I FIND YOU, I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Aofie screamed with rage.

* * *

**LISA'S P.O.V**

I heard her scream and crawled even closer into my corner. My heart was thumping out of my ribcage and my stomach twisted and turned with fear. I felt even more sick to my stomach as I heard things being thrown around, hitting walls, and breaking.

My mind turned blank after I heard thumping on the staircase...

She is coming for me. **"I have to get out of here!" **I looked at the window and smiled... but my grin quickly faltered.

**"I can't go out the window... I forgot that its broken and the screen won't pull up anymore!"**

I began to panick, and thoughts of horrible images flashed into my mind.

I was tied down to a chair with ropes rubbing into my dirty skin. The chair looked old, with rust running up the sides and chipped blue paint randomly scattered onto it's hard, rough surface. My body and mind reacted violently to the ropes and chair and I began, with all my strength, to get the ropes off of me so I could run... run away where she couldn't find me...

I'd be safe then.

But then, the shadows moved and I could make out a soft, figure standing there. After the breif glance, laughter came out of nowhere and surrounded me. The laughter was... disturbing... but I knew it was a female's laugh. My eyes stared at the shadows once more... but...

The figure wasn't there anymore. It was gone.

Before I knew it, a tingling sensation hit the back of my head as hands covered over my eyes. They were cold... they were pale... they were bloody.

In my ear, a voice giggled and spoke in a joking manner.

"Who is behind you now?" (A/N: ;) Know where I got that from? PM me :D)

A laugh erupted once more, then a tall, looming shadow befell me. I snapped out of my thoughts, and with hesitation... I looked up.

The last thing I saw was a smile, and a voice that said...

"You lost"

After that, there was laughter, and then...

nothing.

* * *

END OF PART 3! :D I am starting on Slenderman Chap 5 so STAY TUNED ;)


End file.
